Problem: Solve for $q$ : $28 = q - 18$
Add $18$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{28 {+ 18}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ 28 &=& q - 18 \\ \\ {+18} && {+18} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 28 {+ 18} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 46$